Chi You
Chi You is a demon in the series. History Chi You is a deity in Chinese mythology that descended from Shennong. This half-man, half-bull war deity helped and lead the Hmong and Li Tribes fight against the Yellow Emperor: the king who is said to be the ancestor of all Han Chinese. The Yellow Emperor lost many of his initial battles with Chi You but won the final battle with the invention of the South Pointing Chariot that allowed him to navigate through the thick fog summoned by Chi You's forces. Chi You was then beheaded by Yinlong (Winged Dragon), one of the Yellow Emperor's top generals. He is worshiped in China as the god of war and weapons and, along with Huang Di, as one of the progenitors of the Chinese people. Shi Huang Di, the First Emperor of China, worshiped Chi You and attributed him to his success in conquering his rival states. Liu Bang, the founder of the Han Dynasty, was also noted to have worshiped at Chi You's shrine before his decisive battle with Xiang Yu. He also plays an important part in the Miao and Hmong people's mythologies and folklore, regarded as a sagacious king, godlike warrior and leader, but also as their punishing downfall from grace. According to the tale, Chi You was betrayed by his closest general and all of the Hmong, and executed by the Yellow Emperor, after forbidding the practice of polygamy out of disgust and a need for order. Still alive after his body is dismembered and torn into many pieces, he forever cursed his people to exile, persecution, insurrection, disunity, suffering and the deterioration of their culture until they all repented and prayed for his forgiveness for their sin of regicide, dishonorable betrayal of ethics and carnal selfishness. He is also known in Korea as Chi Wu Cheon Wang (lit. the Heavenly Lord Chi Wu), and some argued he was once worshiped as an ancestral god mainly by the people of Goguryeo (an ancient nation that shares ancestry with modern Koreans). Though this claim is unconvincing as it is only mentioned in the Hwandan Gogi (which was claimed to have been compiled in 1911) which is concluded as a false document. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Tyrant Race *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana, as '''Shu' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Tower Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Tower Arcana *Persona 5: Chariot Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Tower Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tyrant Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Chi You was implemented in the July 2014 Kappa and the Temple of Doom Adventure event. Players could encounter him as a boss by gathering three sankara stones and one fighting spirit to give to DB Katori. He could be summoned in any of the three event instances and spawned alongside a room of highly aggressive Tao Tie, Taown and Senri. As a reference to the myth, his boss form, Strength of a Thousand Chi You, used skills that inflicted the Misty Fog and Cloudy Fog ailments to increase player cooldown times, decrease their ailment resistance and decrease the strength of their almighty, physical and gun affinity skills. By defeating him, players have a chance of gaining the ability to fuse him in a triple fusion of Atavaka, Tao Tie and Taown. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Chi You appears as the third-strongest member of the Tyrant race. He can be recruited from the wild in Lucifer Palace or created through fusion, provided Flynn has reached level 87. There are no special requirements to summon him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Chi You can teach Nanashi the Mabufudyne, Hades Blast, Will of Frost, Debilitate and Mist Rush skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical, Ice, Force and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' While not seen directly, Chi You is referenced through the spell "Overlord," which unleashes his power to inflict multiple Strike element attacks on all front row enemies. ''Persona 3'' Chi You appears as the ultimate Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 3. Chi You grants the equipment Barbaric Bracers, which increases the wearer's dodge rate against all attacks. FES introduces the Weapon Fusion system, where fusing Chi You with a Nihil weapon grants the strongest bow-classed weapon, Quintessence Bow. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Chi You is the highest leveled Persona that can be obtained by beating an F.O.E. Once again, he is required to create the Quintessence Bow, Yukari's ultimate bow; he must be used in a sacrifice spread to obtain one of the materials, the others being a Tangled Thread and a Fire Ring Lump, Theodore requires to make it. ''Persona 5'' Chi You is the ultimate Persona of the Chariot Arcana and can only be obtained through advanced fusion in the Velvet Room after completing the Chariot Confidant with Ryuji Sakamoto. The protagonist must fuse Hecatoncheires, White Rider, Thor, Yoshitsune and Cu Chulainn together in order to summon Chi You. Chi You can only be summoned during the true ending route, as one of the ingredients for Yoshitsune (Futsunushi) requires the completion of the Magician Arcana Confidant with Morgana to obtain. When itemized through an Electric Chair execution, Chi You produces an Arms Master skill card. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Repel |Electricity= - |Force= Repel |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1-3, 1 enemy |Skill= Mabufudyne\Innate Hades Blast\Innate High Phys Pleroma\88 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Korean Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas